Cuando dos almas se juntan xD
by Silvia McCartney
Summary: Cuando Ron miro a  Hermione por primera vez pensó: "si tuviera unos años mas seria perfecta para Percy"; lo primero que ella vio de él..fue..¡su nariz sucia!. Pero ahora están a punto de casarse y no pueden evitar recordar como fue que se enamoraron...


Ron iba de un lado a otro mirándose al espejo, acomodándose la tediosa corbata de moño que llevaba al cuello una y otra vez y alisándose la túnica de gala.

Por primera vez en la vida habría deseado tener tantas cosas que hacer como las mujeres; él solo tenia que ponerse la túnica, cepillarse el cabello, arreglarse la corbata y…Esperar…

Estaba tan nervioso que sentía como si hubiera pasado la ultima hora montado en una gran montaña rusa… ¿y si estaba todo listo y en vez de decir "acepto" terminaba vomitando?, ¿y si ella de pronto se arrepentía y no llegaba?

Trago saliva y las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar, tenia que verla, tenia que e saber que ella seguía ahí, preparándose para lo que se supone debería de ser "el mejor día de sus vidas".

Salió precipitadamente hacia la habitación que en pocas horas seria su recamara oficial, cuando llego al pasillo pudo oír claramente varias voces de mujeres pero la única que le importaba en ese momento era una que decía:

-¡mi cabello se ve horrible!

-¡basta! Todavía no he terminado-decía la voz de Ginny Weasley…o mejor dicho Potter.

-¡en cuanto me vea va a salir corriendo!

-ya me encargare yo de que no lo haga…¡deja en paz ese cepillo!

-es tarde…

-faltan todavía 3 horas, querida- respondió Molly Weasley- no te desesperes..

-no creo que vallamos a terminar antes de tres horas, ¿esta todo listo afuera?

-yo voy a ver- se ofreció Luna, al parecer muy aliviada de salir de ahí.

Ron se escondió tras la primera puerta que encontró, la cual era de un baño, cuando escucho que Luna había llegado a la planta baja se asomo al pasillo de nuevo, luego comprobó que no hubiera nadie y se acerco a la única puerta de la que venían ruidos.

-ya hay personas que atiendan a los invitados?

-sabes que si, Hermione-respondió Ginny con un poco de impaciencia- ¡y deja ese cepillo o te petrifico!

-entiéndeme, ¡hay tantas cosas que hacer afuera!

-ya todo esta listo, es mas…¡oh , ya llegaron George y Angelina!-dijo la señora Weasley-voy a recibirlos…

Ro corrió nuevamente al baño, sabia que si su madre lo encontraba por ahí lo jalaría tanto de las orejas que terminaría como elefante, cuando creyó prudente salir se volvió a pegar la puerta del cuarto, al parecer Ginny y Hermione se habían quedado solas

-se que estas nerviosa pero…

-Ginny ¿y si se arrepiente?-pregunto Hermione con voz asustada-¿y si no quiere vivir conmigo?

De pronto el estomago de ron dejo de dar vueltas y la sensación cambio a una tibia marea de enternecimiento, Ginny dijo exactamente lo que el pensaba:

-¿Cómo no va a querer vivir contigo? ¿De donde sacas eso?

-pues…podría ser

-¡han vivido juntos durante años…desde Hogwarts!

-en Hogwarts no éramos pareja…

-¿y las semanas en la madriguera después de la batalla?

-teníamos solo 18 años…

-¡¿y el ultimo año que han vivido juntos?-exclamo Ginny casi perdiendo el control

-bueno, eso es distinto..era solo un pequeño apartamento…dormíamos en cuartos separados..

-eso ni tu mama te lo cree

Ron se asomo por la cerradura de la puerta, solo podía ver los pies de su hermana frente a el tocador, pero sabia que Hermione estaba igual de sonrojada que el, trato de encontrar un ángulo donde la pudiera ver pero solo consiguió ver las patas de la cama antes e que la puerta se abriera y le diera un golpe de lleno en la cara, soltó un grito la tiempo e que caía hacia atrás.

-no me esperaba menos de ti… ¿acaso no puedes seguir un a simple instrucción? ¡Mantente alejado de aquí!

Ron levantó la cabeza, aturdido y en cuanto abrió los ojos vio una silueta borrosa parada frente a el con los brazos en jarras, poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando hasta que pudo ver a Ginny, tenia el ceño tan fruncido que no le combinaba nada bien con el vestido alegre, color verde que llevaba puesto

-¡no me hables así en mi propia casa!-gruño Ron, aunque avergonzado-¿que ya no tengo derecho a caminar con libertad?

-no me digas que solo estabas caminando… ¡estabas espiando!

-¡es mi casa!- repitió Ron sin saber a que mas podía apelar en esos momentos

-también de Hermione y ella merece tener privacidad

-¡jamás la escuche decir que me fuera!

-no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda-dijo Ginny empujándolo hacia las escaleras, Ron se resistió-o te vas por tu cuenta o le digo a mamá…

-Ginebra, tengo 23 años…

-¡mamá!-grito Ginny

-que sucede?-respondió la animada voz de la señora Weasley desde el piso de abajo, Ron se desapareció enseguida, Ginny sonrió burlonamente y volvió a entrar a la recamara donde Hermione estaba sentada frente al tocador, con el peinado a medias, el rostro sonrojado y un cepillo en la mano que su amiga se encargo de quitarle enseguida.

-¿era Ron?-pregunto bajando la mirada mientras la pelirroja seguía con su cabello tan difícil de manejar.

-si, ya sabia que vendría a espiar en cuanto pudiera…se merecía el dolor en la cabeza…

-¡¿le pegaste?-salto Hermione, alarmada

-¿quien le manda a ver por la cerradura?

-¿estaba viendo por la cerradura?-el animo le cambio drásticamente de susto a enojo y finalmente a vergüenza-…y… ¿me vio?

-parece que no…-miro la expresión de la castaña y agrego:-…tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien…pero por si las dudas le diré a Harry que lo vigile…

Ginny salió por la puerta, mientras tanto Hermione tuvo tiempo para tomar de nuevo el cepillo para desenredarse el cabello pensando en su futuro marido.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, iban en el expreso de Hogwarts…parecía ser solo un niño alto, sin gracia, delgado, distraído y además…¡tenia la nariz sucia!

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione, ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar tanto a través de los años?

Incluso terminando ese primer año las cosas habían dado un giro, pues ella ya no pensaba que Ron fuera solo un niño sucio y alto…si no que también era gracioso y excelente ajedrecista, por no mencionar que siempre le habían caído bien los pelirrojos.

Ron siempre decía que Lockhart era un bueno para nada, cursi y arrogante, y que era una total ridiculez lo de sus pequeños cúpidos mandando mensajes amorosos, pero en segundo año lo había sorprendido guardando una carta en su mochila que poco después había llegado a sus manos como anónima por medio de un enano alado en pañales.

Hermione no le había tomado mucha importancia al asunto porque no era una carta de amor si no una donde decía que era brillante y simpática aunque muy gruñona y exagerada, y en vez de enternecerla pensó que le avergonzaba dársela en persona o que era una broma.

Pero la amistada se fue poniendo mas seria cuando casi a final de año ella quedo petrificada por el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos.

No le había dicho nunca a nadie que ella sabia que Harry y Ron la visitaban diariamente y también sabia que, a veces, iba solo Ron. Recordaba que una tarde que le contaba lo que había pasado con Harry y Neville en clase de pociones, de la nada, Ron había tomado su mano mientras decía:

"-…entonces Snape nos castigo a los tres y…te parecerá ridículo, pero pensé que si tu hubieras estado ahí nada de eso hubiera pasado porque, para empezar no nos hubieras dejado distraernos con semejante tontería…-apretó un poco mas su mano-Hermione… ¡te extraño tanto!"

Después había oído como Ron hundía la cara en la almohada y alcanzo a percibir un pequeño sollozo, y deseo no estar petrificada y poder hablar, moverse o al menos sentir la mano que Ron le acariciaba…

-ya esta-dijo Ginny entrando de nuevo al cuarto y sacando a Hermione de su divagación

-¿Qué esta?

-deje a Harry con mi hermano, estoy segura de que no lo dejara venir a husmear de nuevo…

-ah, eso…que bien-murmuro distraídamente, Ginny volvió a quitarle el cepillo y luego dijo:

-además de George y Angelina, llegaron también el papa de Luna, Bill, Fleur y Victorie…Neville…oh! No sabes con quien viene…seguro que no te lo imaginas! Recuerdas a una chica de tu curso llamada Hanna Abboutt?

Ginny siguió hablando sobre Neville y Hanna pero Hermione casi no escuchaba, seguía preguntándose cuando se había enamorado de Ron…

Luego de 2 años de conocerse, justo cuando se acababan las vacaciones, se había encontrado a Ron en el caldero chorreante, y no fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando de ser un niño larguirucho y sin gracia; su cuerpo se estaba haciendo mas varonil, su cara ya no era la de un niño de 11 años y, aunque suene increíble, acababa de notar su hermosa y blanca sonrisa.

Llego hasta ella, sonriendo y arrastrando su baúl y le dijo en un tono muy animado:

"-¡Hermione! Que bueno verte de nuevo!"

Lastima que la felicidad ese año se había ido de vacaciones en navidad, cuando Harry y Ron habían dejado de hablarle por culpa de la saeta de fuego y sus sospechas (que al final eran CASI ciertas), "-yo no he hecho nada malo…"-se repetía todas las noches antes e dormir, mientras recordaba las veces en el día en las que sus amigos, si así se les podía llamar, habían pasado a su lado sin mirarla siquiera.

Y las presiones en la escuela eran cada vez más grandes…y cada día lloraba más…

Para colmo estaba lo de Scabers…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y prefirió no pensar en eso, lo único que valía la pena recordar de todo el asunto era cuando Ron le había dicho que le ayudaría con lo de Buckbeak y ella se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había dicho que sentía lo de su mascota, llorando…

Fue entonces, después de mucho tiempo, que había visto por fin una sonrisa hermosa dedicada solo para ella…y después de eso no se había vuelto a separar en todo el curso.

Hermione volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, Ginny se quejo

-deja de moverte, no me estas escuchando, ¿verdad?

-si…decías que Neville vino con Hanna Abboutt…

-si, ¿no es increíble?- Hermione se toco un mechón de cabello que le caía por la cara, no le parecía increíble pero asintió-¡oh! ¡Y también llego Viktor Krum!...me pregunto si Ron ya supero su trauma…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras recordaba como Ron admiraba a Krum al punto del fanatismos y como de la noche a la mañana había comenzado a llamarlo: "Vicky" y había roto la miniatura voladora que tenia de el en su recamara.

-eso esta en el pasado…-dijo Hermione resueltamente.

-eso espero… ¡listo!-agrego al fin poniendo el ultimo toque en el peinado- ahora el maquillaje…

Hermione prefirió cerrar los ojos…al menos algo bueno había salido de el fatídico baile de navidad de cuarto año…y era que Ron se había dado cuenta de3 que ella era una chica y que Hermione se había dado cuenta de que cuando discutía con Ron el azul de sus ojos se volvía intenso y mas aun con esa pequeña chispa de... ¿celos?

Hermione volvió a sonreír, provocando que a Ginny se le dificultara pintarle los labios.

-en serio, deja de moverte tanto…

-yo lo puedo hacer, solo necesito que alguien me ayude un poco con el vestido…-Hermione se arrepintió enseguida de decir eso, Ginny ya la miraba con resentimiento

-dijiste que yo lo haría…recuerda que cuando me case con Harry…

-lo siento, tienes razón...Te lo prometí es solo que…no puedo dejar de pensar

-esta bien , me callare, con tal de que tu te quedes quieta

-de acuerdo-respondió y siguió con sus pensamientos

En quinto año Ron ya casi no tenia nada de desgarbado y torpe, y aun si lo hubiera tenido a ella no le hubiera importado, pues estaba demostrando mas que nunca ser leal, valiente e inteligente, además de que cuando los gemelos se fueran, se había vuelto muy bueno con el quiddich.

Hermione reprimió el impulso de sacudir la cabeza de nuevo.

-ya casi estas lista-dijo Ginny alegremente- ¿te sientes bien?

-si..-respondió ella en un susurro y luego comprendió el sentido que tenia la pregunta-Ginny, ¿crees que lo nuestro valla a durar?

-me sorprende que lo digas…¡llevan juntos 5 años!..si aun no te hartas de Ron debe ser porque lo puedes aguantar toda la vida

-ya se que yo no me voy a hartar de el pero… ¿él de mi?

Ginny se hecho a reír

-pero si mi hermana ha estado loco por ti desde que tenia 15 años

-eso o es verdad… ¿recuerdas a Lavender Brown?

¿Qué si Ginny recordaba a Lavender Brown? Había escuchado a Hermione quejarse de ella hasta el cansancio; sabia que era una tonta, que creía ciegamente en la adivinación, que solo usaba la cabeza para sostener el cabello, que solo le preocupaba la popularidad, que se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de chicos, que tan guapos eran y como besaban…y por supuesto, sabia que había sido la primera novia de Ron…

-si, la recuerdo- respondió al cabo de unos segundos, soltando un suspiro de resignación- ¿y eso que importa?

-"eso" paso cuando tenia 16 años, ¿Cómo iba yo a gustarle desde los 15 si salía con esa…esa…esa chica?

Ginny no se atrevía a decirle que de "eso" ella tenia la culpa, así que continuo con el maquillaje fingiendo demencia.

-ya sabes que Ron a veces no entiende…

Hermione se cruzo de brazos con aire digno, aun le molestaba que, justo poco antes de que llegara la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, Ron hubiera decidido portarse como un patán con ella e ir a besar a Lavender.

-si, supongo que a veces no entiende…

-claro…y ahora, vamos con el vestido

Hermione se levanto y se comenzó a poner la parte de abajo con un poco de ayuda de Ginny.

El enojo por Lavender se fue desvaneciendo mientras pensaba que había valido la pena esperar un poco, porque después de ese momento Ron se había comenzado a comportar visiblemente mas cariñoso y atento, no perdía oportunidad para abrazarla y ella lo notaba, había hecho de sus brazos un refugio personal para cuando se sentía demasiado triste.

-veo que vuelves a sonreír-dijo Ginny concentrándose en el vestido- me pregunto en que estas pensando…

-en nuestra primera noche juntos- respondió Hermione sin miramientos- en la mansión de los Black…-sonrió al ver que Ginny enrojecía, no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero Hermione no se refería a lo que Ginny seguramente estaba pensando, ella se refería a la noche en la que habían abandonado la madriguera en medio de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Esa noche, tras decirles que no se quería quedar sola los tres durmieron en la sala, y, mientras Harry estaba en el baño, Ron sin previo aviso había entrelazado los dedos de una mano con los de ella mientras le susurraba:

-"todo va a estar bien si estamos juntos…"

-¿siempre va a estar todo bien?- murmuro Hermione en tono casi inaudible

-ya sea que te refieres...Pero también se que cualquier problema sabrán resolver…

-de problemas hemos vivido…-afirmo Hermione recordando todas las veces que Ron la había llamado sabelotodo, las veces que ella lo había llamado tonto, las veces en las que tenían ideas "totalmente" diferentes y las habían defendido con necedad, las veces que ambos habían sido celosos e irracionales…y entre ellas estaba una que dolía especialmente:

Cuando Ron la había obligado a escoger entre ir con el o quedarse con Harry…claro, estaban en guerra, se tenia que quedar a ayudar a Harry…por mas que en sus adentros una ensordecedora voz le gritaba que tenia que abrazara a Ron y no dejar que se separara nunca de ella… esa noche él se había marchado y Hermione lo había buscado durante horas sin éxito…

-si, problemas que no creo que se repitan-dijo Ginny en tono tranquilizante

-si…-respondió ella casi sin voz

Hermione sabia que era muy poco probable, casi imposible que se volvieran a ver en medio de una guerra como aquella y también que volvieran a pelear por celos, porque en esos 5 años de noviazgo raras veces se habían vuelto a mencionar a Viktor Krum, a Lavender Brown, a Fleur Delacour, a Cormac McLaggen, a la señora Rosmerta y a Harry Potter… bueno, al menos en plan de celos…

-Hermione...Siempre he tenido una duda

-dime

-yo creía que mi hermano y tu habían comenzado a salir luego de la batalla…cuando fueron a Australia por tus padres…pero…Harry dice que fue antes…

Hermione se ruborizo

-de hecho, creo que Harry tiene razón…

Cerró los ojos y lo volvió a vivir:

Estaban en medio de la batalla, Ron y ella estaban frente a frente cargados con colmillos de basilisco, y también estaba Harry ahí…pero solo una cosa importaba en ese momento y era que, aunque pareciera que a veces no la escuchaba y aunque dijera que la P.E.D.D.O .era una tontería y pese a que se burlara tanto…Ron definitivamente era mas sensible que una roca…solo faltaba saber si sentía lo mismo en ese momento… no había marcha atrás, no había otra manera…

Y sintió su corazón tan acelerado como en ese momento en el que corrió hacia él, lo tomo por el cuello y le pregunto todo con un beso, que Ron, maravillosamente, supo responder levantándola del suelo con entusiasmo.

-tendrás que contármelo...-dijo Ginny terminando de abrochar el vestido.

-por supuesto…como la dama de honor tienes derecho a saberlo…

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

-adelante-dijo Ginny, admirando su obra maestra.

-Hermione, ya llegaron tus… ¡oh! ¡Luces hermosa!-dijo la señora Weasley metiendo la cabeza por la puerta.

-gracias…-contesto ella, algo cohibida

-llegaron tus padres, querida-continuo Molly con una gran sonrisa-¿quieres que pasen?

-¡si! Me gustaría hablar con ellos…-respondió Hermione bajando del banquito donde Ginny la había subido.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto, comprendiendo que ese era un momento familiar.

Llevaba aun todas sus dudas, pero sabía que Hermione no era la única que podía responder, así que se dirigió a la planta baja donde George no perdió la oportunidad para hacer una broma sobre los novios.

-y hablando de ron y su ridículo moño- lo interrumpió Ginny-¿no sabes donde esta ahora?

-Harry se lo acaba de llevar de las escaleras, creo que pretendía usar una de estas reliquias-dijo blandiendo en la mano un tubo color carne que Ginny identifico inmediatamente: orejas extendibles.

-nunca cambia…a donde se lo llevo?

-al patio trasero…oye, ¿es cierto que Hermione saldrá con una corona hecha de gnomos que le regalo Luna?

-te sorprenderías…-contesto Ginny, riendo.

Y mientras se alejaba trataba de no pensar en la corona que, en efecto, Luna le había regalado a Hermione junto con un brazalete a juego.

Harry y Ron se hallaban sentados en ante una pequeña mesa de jardín, ambos con túnicas de gala y 2 cervezas de mantequilla frente a ellos.

-necesito whisky, no esta cosa…-decía Ron, que cada vez parecía estar mas verde, en cuanto la vio entrar se levanto como impulsado por un resorte- ¡Ginny! ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-lo dices como si estuviera en una sala de hospital…

-no digas eso…me refiero…¿esta tranquila?

-bueno, al menos no parece querer vomitar…-repuso obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo y sentándose también junto a él- relájate, solo falta una hora

-¿una hora?-hubiera aceptado 20min. Pero… ¿esperar otra hora?

Ron suspiro, tomo de nuevo la cerveza, ya sin quejarse y se dejo atormentar por sus pensamientos en silencio.

Estaba ansioso, llevaba ya todo un día sin verla y eso, francamente, lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

Le parecía lejano el día que la había visto por primera vez: una niña con dientes exageradamente grandes, cabello enredoso y tupido, acompañados por una mirada de superioridad y el uniforme perfectamente bien portado y pulcro…

Lo primero que había pensado al verla había sido:

-"si tuviera unos años mas seria perfecta para Percy!"

Ron sonrió pensando:" -si, claro, para Percy"

-pero que bipolar-dijo Ginny mirando la repentina sonrisa de su hermano

-eso digo yo-dijo Harry acercando su silla a la de su esposa-se la ha pasado así durante un rato…de pronto se enoja o sonríe…solo él sabe lo que piensa…

-pensaba en Percy, ¿creen que venga?-comento Ron sin perder la sonrisa

-claro! Confirmo desde que enviaron la invitación…según dice Hermione…

Ron asintió, volviendo a cavilar.

Pero Hermione no era perfecta para Percy…ella era leal, amble, inteligente, responsable , bonita…era perfecta para él y tal vez lo había descubierto algo lento, aunque en el fondo lo sabia…

Cuando Hermione miraba a Lockhart sentía algo dentro de él que quería matarlo, al principio se lo había atribuido a que el mago era un inútil, que no les enseñaba nada y que todas las chicas parecían estar locas por él…pero lo que sentía al ver suspirar a todo el colegio no se comparaba con lo que sentía al ver suspirar a Hermione, así que, si lo que le gustaba a su amiga era que Lockhart fuera cursi, arrogante y tonto él también podía serlo; de modo que para comprobarlo le había escrito una carta que, tras no poder entregar en persona, le había mandado por medio de un enano de San Valentín.

Ella no sabia quien le había mandado la carta y nunca la había mencionado, tampoco sabia que las semanas que quedo petrificada la había extrañado como nunca y , seguramente, tampoco debía de saber de toda sus investigaciones acerca de su complicado horario en tercer año.

Donde estaba y a que clases asistía se había vuelto su obsesión desde el día en el que Fred le había insinuado de una manera muy amistosa:

"vamos, esta claro, no te quiere decir a donde va ni como lo hace porque tiene a alguien que la cubre...y ese alguien es seguramente mas grande y podría ser su novio…"

"¡no seas tonto...¡ ¡ella no tiene novio!"

"¿como explicas entonces que se vea tan cansada?"

"esta cansada porque tiene mucho trabajo"

"esta cansada porque se pasa todo su tiempo libre con su NOVIO"

"¿como va a tener tiempo libre con tanta tarea?"

"su novio le ayuda"

"¡ella no tiene novio! Y si lo tuviera… ¿quien podría ser?"

"no lo se…esta claro que ella es un año menor pero...Hasta a mi me esta dejando de parecer fea…"

Y ahí había terminado todo, una hora después se encontraba en la enfermería…no cabía duda de que Fred era mas fuerte…

-te lo dije-Harry y Ginny miraban a Ron-¡de pronto ríe, se sonroja, y se pone furioso!

-si..ya te creo…

-ese jugador de Quiddich es un poco tonto-dijo Luna entrando con pasos ligeros al jardín

-¿quien?-pregunto Ginny señalándole una silla para que se sentara, la joven lo hizo enseguida

-Viktor Krum…él cree que puede hacer lo que quiere porque es famoso...pero lo cierto es que nadie puede juzgar lo que les gusta a los demás…

-¿de que hablas, Luna?-pregunto Harry ya sin mirar a Ron, que ahora le daba vueltas a la botella y no parecía atender a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y es que en esos momentos pensaba en lo que evitaba en todas las fiestas, eso que rozaba en lo ridículo y que le hacia preferir la maldición cruciatus…eso que solo era bueno cuando lo hacia con Hermione:…bailar…

Había sido gracias a un baile que se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era su amiga…de que el color de su cabello era hermoso, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, de sus labios sonrojados y de su figura femenina, por no mencionar que no tenía la nariz ni un poquito chueca…

-lastima que fui tan lento…-murmuro, todos lo miraron.

-¿y que tiene que ver tu lentitud con las reliquias de la muerte?-pregunto Luna, extrañada

-¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Luna! ¿Cuando llegaste?

-hace unos minutos…

-¿de verdad? Y..¿De que hablaban?

-de cómo Viktor se quejo del nuevo colgante de Luna-aclaro Ginny señalando el símbolo que la rubia llevaba colgado al cuello: el de las reliquias de la muerte.

-¿Viktor? ¿Quien?

-deja ya la actitud de retrasado,¡ Viktor Krum! Obviamente!

-Ginny…-le dijo Harry conteniendo la risa- no lo molestes, esta distraído

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero Ron la interrumpió:

-¿desde cuando llamas Viktor a Krum?

-desde el campeonato en el que las Harpies quedamos empatadas con los búlgaros…

-no puedo creer que aun lo dejen jugar…en mi opinión ya es viejo…

-¿de que hablas? ¡Tiene 26 años!

-ya no juega tan bien…

-y lo dice el que tenia el cuarto lleno de sus fotografías…

-hace mucho tiempo tire todo eso…esta en el pasado…

Ginny quería recordarle su obsesión pero no quería armar otra escena como la que había provocado cuando le grito que Hermione se besaba con Viktor, cosa que a su vez había hecho que su hermano tomara venganza saliendo con Lavender-de acuerdo, no hay que hablar de eso…-dijo Ginny y luego se volvió hacia Luna-¿y quien te dio ese collar? Se parece mucho al de tu padre…

-me lo dio él…es como una tradición...Cuando cumplí 20 años…

Pero Ron dejo de oírlos de nuevo y se concentro en la botella que ahora hacia rodar de un lado a otro de la mesa.

Se sentía ansioso…mas de lo que había estado en su vida…mas que en su primer partido de Quiddich frente a toda la escuela…y solo había una cosa que lo podía tranquilizar, lo mismo que había logrado que no viera las insignias de : "a Weasley vamos a coronar" …un beso de Hermione.

Sus palabras sonaban en su mente con claridad:

"buena suerte, Ron!"

Y se había parado de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla y lo había dejado al instante como un completo troll…

No tenia idea de si Hermione ya lo sabía pero él ya tenia claro que sentía por ella…

En el mundo real Luna seguía con su relato:

-…entonces me lo dio…francamente llegue a pensar que no iba a seguir con la tradición porque parece que en verdad adora su collar pero…

-¡pero si a ti también te adora!-repuso Harry, sonriendo. Ginny, que no ocultaba lo aburrida que a tenia la historia, estaba recargada con los codos sobre la mesa viendo tan atentamente la fachada de la casa que no se dio cuenta cuando la botella con la que jugaba Ron giro hacia ella en actitud amenazante y le pego fuertemente en los brazos.

-¡ten cuidado, tonto!-le reclamo ella arrojándole de nuevo la botella

-¡tú me golpeaste con la puerta y yo no te lo regrese!-respingo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-dejen de pelear, pareen niños-los reprendió Harry haciendo el papel de la voz dela razón, en ausencia de Hermione.

-¡Ginny comenzó! Yo le iba a pedir perdón hasta que me llamo tonto…

-yo solo me limito a expresar lo que todos sentimos…

-no creo que todos sintamos eso…-intervino Luna en tono distraído-si no, no estaríamos aquí…

Todos se quedaron callados, esto dio pauta a que Ron siguiera pensando…

¿Y Hermione cuando había dejado de creer que era un tonto? ¿O aun lo creía? ¿Y si lo creía que significaba cuando le decía: "maravilloso!" o "brillante, Ron!"…o "Cómo no se me ocurrió"?

No, él sabia que lo que decía era cierto…pero… ¿cuando había dejado de comportarse como tonto? Había sido un completo idiota cuando sacrifico ir a la fiesta de Slughorn con Hermione solo para demostrar que Ginny se equivocaba…y fue hasta después de leer a detalle: "como hechizar a una bruja" que había comprendido como era que debía tratarla…pero , en su defensa, podía decir que para los demás era mas sencillo todo ese asunto de las mueres. Todos tenían una mejor amiga para hablar de sus problemas amorosos, pero él no podía llegar y decirle a Hermione:

"¿Qué debo hacer para que te enamores de mi?"

Tal vez habría funcionado pero habría perdido toda la esencia hacer lo que le dijera, nunca habría logrado sorprenderla…la idea estaba descartada además de que jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer esa pregunta.

-¡Ron!-grito Ginny tras varios intentos de captar su atención, había recordado porque motivo lo buscaba.

-¿que?-respondió él, saliendo de su divagación como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada.

-te preguntaba cuando habías comenzado a salir con Hermione…

Ron se ruborizo…justamente estaba pensando en eso

-a ti que te importa

-¡ah! ¡Así que no fue después de ir a Australia como nos habían hecho creer!

-yo no dije eso-repuso Ron enseguida, sabia que si su familia se enteraba de que ya eran novios antes de ir a Australia durante un mes en busca de los padres de Hermione pensarían cosas que en realidad no habían pasado, pero por otro lado…ya casi estaban casados ¿Qué importaba de todas formas?

-la respuesta debió de haber sido: "ya sabes, en Australia"…pero dijiste:" a ti que te importa" como si ocultaras algo, ¿que es?

-que mas da, te lo diré…

-¿de verdad?-pregunto Ginny, sorprendida; Ron asintió

-fue durante la batalla de Hogwarts

=FLASH BACK=

Todos los Weasley estaban junto a los cuerpos sin vida de Fred, Lupin y Tonks, en un silencio apenas interrumpido por algún sollozo, parecía que el mundo se había desplomado y sin embargo Hermione seguía ahí, mirándolo de soslayo.

Parecía realmente apenada por no dejar de pensar en eso y Ron lo sabia por que a él también le avergonzaba no poder estar de acuerdo con las circunstancias…pero… ¿acaso era su culpa que en medio de todo el sufrimiento hubiera pasado algo bueno? Algo que habían esperado durante años y que los hacia tan felices…algo que tenia que ser aclarado de inmediato porque de un segundo a otro se podría acabar…

Se escucho un fuerte golpe tras ellos, Hermione se asió enseguida del brazo de Ron y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo que muchos de los que estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, pero solo había sido una barda maltrecha terminándose de derrumbar.

Volvieron a fijar la vista en Fred, Tonks y Lupin, ella no soltó su brazo, él trago saliva y, haciendo uso de casi todo su valor, le señalo un rincón con la cabeza. Hermione lo miro a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego asintió.

Caminaron en silencio hacia una pared falsa, Ron aparto el papel tapiz y dejo que Hermione pasara primero.

Maravillosamente estaban solos en un castillo repleto de personas y diversas criaturas.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la tomo por los hombros con suavidad.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto antes que nada, la chica asintió mirándolo fijamente.

-¿y tú?

-si…-guardaron silencio por un momento, sin quitarse la vista de encima, Ron tomo aire-tenemos que hablar…

-como dijo Harry no creo que sea el mejor momento…-murmuro, deseando que Ron dijera lo contrario.

-Harry no esta aquí, solo tu y yo, no veo momento mas adecuado…-ella bajo la mirada, con una casi invisible sonrisa naciendo en la comisura de sus labios, Ron continuo, sabia que tenían poco tiempo-perdóname por ser tan estúpido, por insultar tu comida, por gritarte, por no escucharte, por pelear contigo aunque tengas la razón, por portarme insensible, por si te llegue a lastimar, por dejarte sola..Por no haber dicho esto antes…Hermione, si llegara a morir hoy…-ella se estremeció- solo quiero que me respondas una cosa…

-¿que cosa?

-¿Qué olor tiene la _Amortentia_?

Hermione sonrió, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas debajo del polvo y la suciedad de la batalla, ladeo un poco la cabeza y respondió lentamente:

-huele a pergaminos nuevos, a césped recién cortado…y a un chico alto, de cabello rojo, que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules. Labios suaves, manos firmes, sonrisa deslumbrante, una larga nariz cubierta de pecas y hombros fuertes…que ha demostrado ser leal, inteligente, simpático y , recientemente, sensible…-mientras hablaba iba enroscando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, que sonreía con alivio- ¿y a ti? ¿A qué te parece que huele la _Amortentia_?

Él se encogió de hombros con fingida arrogancia.

-a una parrillada…-Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada-…a piezas de ajedrez y a una hermosa castaña de grandes ojos marrones…

La tomo por la cintura, esta vez con delicadeza, aunque por dentro sentía la misma euforia que hacia unas horas en la sala delos menesteres.

-Hermione, en serio…si muero…

-ni siquiera lo pienses-lo interrumpió ella, pegándose a su cuerpo-¿como piensas que te dejare morir ahora? Faltan muchas cosas más por decir y todavía tengo que demostrarte que puedo ser buena cocinera…

Y, sin mas, Ron se inclino para desaparecer la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Hermione.

=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=

-¡Ron!-repitió Ginny por quinta vez, sacudiendo una mano frente a la cara de su hermano, que parecía no estar consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor de nuevo.

-deben ser los _torposoplos_-diagnostico Luna en tono serio-cuando comienzan a embotar el cerebro de las personas dejan ese aspecto que tiene Ron en estos momentos…

-¿_torposoplos_? Yo creo que siempre tiene la misma expresión…

La risa de Harry quedo ahogada por la voz de Molly Weasley, que se acababa de asomar al jardín

-ya es hora, muchachos, vallan al patio de enfrente.

Ron se levanto de un salto, Harry, Ginny y Luna hicieron un corro a su alrededor.

Ginny se apresuro a arreglarle de nuevo la corbata, sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-nos vemos enfrente…

Luna se detuvo frente a él, luego de observarlo un momento le reviso los ojos jalando sus parpados hacia arriba, sonrió y le dijo:

-tienes suerte, los torposoplos se han ido…si regresan solo recuerda que debes de decir: "acepto" y saldrá todo bien…

Ron la miro sonriendo, Luna si sabia animar a la gente.

Cuando Harry y Ron se quedaron solos también se quedaron sin palabras

-buena suerte, hermano-le dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-lo de Hermione y tú…bueno, supongo que en el fondo siempre espere que terminara así…

-y yo también….-contesto Ron asintiendo alegremente

Se abrazaron brevemente antes de que Ginny gritara desde la puerta:

-¡vamos! ¡No podemos empezar sin el novio y sin el padrino!

Caminaron, sin prisas hacia el patio de enfrente, Ron sentía como los nervios se volvían a apoderar de él.

-Luna, ¿como se alejan a los _torposoplos_?-le pregunto cuando llego junto a ella

-tienes que saltar en un pie dando vueltas sobre ti mismo y tocándote la nariz con el dedo índice durante un minuto…

Ron trago saliva, no quería hacer eso frente a todos los invitados que en ese momento se encontraban viendo en dirección hacia un pequeño altar. Se detuvo un momento frente al pasillo que lo llevaría ahí.

-¡vamos, hijo!-lo apremio la señora Weasley, sonriendo y sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Ron movió la cabeza levemente y, luego de recibir un estrujante abrazo de su madre, camino con decisión hasta su lugar, donde se limito a esperar, mirando el sitio por el que aparecería Hermione.

Harry, a su derecha, lo observaba con aire alegre, Ginny y Luna susurraban cosas entusiasmadamente y los invitados admiraban los arreglos de flores y demás.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio.

Jean Granger, en la primera fila junto con Molly y Arthur, reprimió el impulso de aplaudir y solo soltó un suspiro.

Ron contuvo la respiración, Harry y Ginny le dieron palmaditas en la espalda y Luna le decía moviendo los labios exageradamente: "acepto", y supo que tenía expresión ida otra vez pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Hermione se acercaba a él con pasos lentos, tomada del brazo de su padre, llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo, con algunos arreglos azules (según Ginny para que combinara con los ojos de Ron) e iba peinada con caireles que enmarcaban su rostro, sin ninguna corona de gnomos (aunque si llevaba un extraño brazalete) y sonreía como nunca, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y la vista fija en Ron.

Él sonrió también, sus miradas eran tan intimas que estaba seguro de que los invitados se sentían olvidados, pero ese momento era solo para ellos.

-"debe ser un sueño"-pensó-"solo pueden pasar cosa así en los sueños…"

Pero cuando Hermione llago a su lado y su padre se perdió de vista, pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos de cerca y su sonrisa, oía su corazón latir tan fuerte como si estuviera pegado a su pecho … y sabia que ella podía ver y escuchar su felicidad también, y supo que era lo que pensaba por que era lo mismo que pensaba él:

-"no es un sueño"-Hermione tomo su mano-"o toda mi vida ha sido un sueño...Pero este… ¡este es un momento real!"

Se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad, todo estaba claro, Ron sabia que aun habiendo mil _torposoplos_ en su cabeza no lograrían confundirlo (y afortunadamente tampoco habría necesidad de saltar en un pie tocándose la nariz durante un minuto), soltó una pequeña risa y Hermione, en vez de regañarlo, acentuó su sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón en la mano.

-siempre va a estar todo bien-dijo ella en voz baja para que solo Ron escuchara

Él asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¡hey! escuchen-les susurro Ginny discretamente, miraron al frente, listos para escuchar la ceremonia que habían preparado para ellos.

Ya no estaban nerviosos, ni tenían ninguna duda. Por que Hermione ya no creía que Ron fuera un niño alto, desgarbado, demasiado delgado, torpe y con la nariz sucia…

Y Ron tampoco pensaba en Hermione como una niña arrogante, mandona, con el cabello enredoso y dientes demasiado grandes…y mucho menos que fuera perfecta para Percy…

Tal vez era por que, luego de conocerse durante 12 años, se habían dado cuenta de que jamás habían sido solo eso…


End file.
